The present invention relates to a fastening device adapted for fastening form panels together, and more particularly to a form panel quick fastener which can be quickly installed, and then dismantled from the form panels after setting of concrete.
When constructing a concrete wall or the like, form panels shall be set up and fastened together by screw bolts and nuts so that concrete can be molded into the desired shape. After molded concrete is hardened, the nuts must be removed from the screw bolts so that the form panels can be detached. However, it is not easy to remove the nuts from the screw bolts because the nuts must be turned outwards from the screw bolts through several turns. Further, before removing the nuts from the screw bolts, covered concrete must be cleared from the threaded stems of the screw bolts.